world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021414doirnate
06:23 GA: Doir or maybe Dina walks swiftly around, calling out for Nate. 06:23 GA: "nate we have to build booooombs! nate, hey! whered you go? :(" 06:24 AC: Nate isn't that hard to find follow the smoke and cursing 06:25 AC: "yo, where you, been?" 06:25 GA: "relationship drama, doesnt matter, lets make some bombs!" Doir presents a hallucinogenic bomb he totally made/got from null. "look, i already have a bomb!" 06:25 GA: "its hallucinogenic and explodey" 06:26 AC: "you ok, then? I don't need, shaky hands, right now" 06:27 GA: "yeah im totally okay no shaky hands im so pumped lets explode stuff and play with fire!" 06:28 AC: "the best medicine, is a big, explosion, I've always said" 06:29 GA: "by the way, did you get aura anything for valentines day? i got a valentine from jack!" 06:29 AC: "oh right, that's today, isn't it?" 06:30 AC: "which is, to say, no I haven't" 06:30 GA: "do you think she'd like a bomb?" 06:31 AC: "I kinda, doubt it" 06:31 AC: "giving a bomb, as a present, kinda sends the wrong, message" 06:32 GA: "true, true. hey, shouldnt we have like, goggles or something?" 06:33 AC: "I've, never used them, but that's not, a bad idea" 06:33 GA: "yeah, and now that i think about it, this skimpy maid outfit im wearing is probably not fire retardant" 06:34 AC: "maybe, having wings, isn't such a good, idea either" 06:35 GA: "well yeah, that too, i should probably change back into my armor and take off my magic, brb" 06:35 GA: Doir (who was actually dina whoops) untransforms and stuff back into magical Derse pajamas. 06:36 GA: "my entire wardrobe is magical nowadays, but these ugly purple rags should do" 06:37 AC: "well, while you, were away, I made these" Nate holds out a sticky satchel charge 06:37 GA: "do they explode?" 06:38 AC: "they should" 06:38 GA: "good, good. hey, get a bucket, let's collect some napalm from this crazy medusa thing i made" 06:39 AC: "alright" Nate leaves and returns with a bucket and a beret on top of his usual hat 06:40 GA: "whered you get a beret? looks p baller, though. alright, hold the bucket steady, and let's contribute some fluids to it heheheh" 06:41 AC: "I found it, just lying around, not like I stole it, or anything" 06:42 GA: Doir carefully takes out the bust and aims it at the bucket. Napalm begins pouring out of the eyes at a rapid rate. "ahahahah we're gonna make so much fire." 06:43 AC: "I know, isn't it great" 06:44 GA: Doir captchalogues the bust. "alright, this is enough. we should get the code for this bucket and dupe it like 7 times. 06:44 GA: " 06:45 AC: "I'm surprised, the bucket didn't, melt" 06:46 GA: "could it have? damn, this is really dangerous, ahah, we should get an adult to supervise us" 06:47 AC: "what adults, even are there, anymore?" 06:48 GA: "well, there's libby, and jack, but jack sent me my heart for valentines day so i think he'd just encourage us to burn the house down, and maybe the herald and scarlet, and probably gnomes, ooh and leon, and maybe other mermaids... oh and the colonel!" 06:48 AC: "leon?" 06:49 GA: "yeah hes an adult wizard king mermaid" 06:49 AC: "do I, really, want to know?" 06:49 GA: "maybe" 06:51 AC: "then explain" 06:52 GA: "okay, so, leon was missing, and then jack found him and aged him to death, but he had secret wizard powers that activated when he aged past 30, and he survived and now he's old and hot with a beard, and he found ryspor's land of mermaids and became the king wizard mermaid there and wants to bang seriad now" 06:53 AC: "is this, the cause, of your, relationship drama?" 06:54 GA: "yeah p much also apparently ryspor still wants to be my moirail and so does tlaloc and maybe jack wants to hatelove me its all very confusing" 06:55 AC: "uhh, wow" 06:55 GA: "shit's weird, yeah, so, we have some bombs and napalm now, what do we do with it" 06:56 AC: "I don't know, planning isn't, my job" 06:57 AC: "I'm just, a demoman" 06:57 GA: "okay. hmmm..." Doir ponders what to do for a moment. "aha! we should set the entire forest on fire!" 06:58 AC: "I am, not opposed to this, but maybe, we should ask, Beau first" 06:58 GA: "we could make, like, a fire world, to oppose team dangan ronpa's water world" 06:59 AC: "ehh, I've had, enough fire, for a while, after that smokestack" 07:00 GA: "okay, fine, but let's keep it in mind. i mean, foolguy said all of the fools would end up being freed, im sure if they died in a fire it would still count as being free..." 07:00 AC: "stop making, this sound, like a good idea" 07:01 GA: "hey, im no liar" 07:01 AC: "plus, wouldn't causing, a forest fire, be unjust" 07:01 GA: Doir thinks about that for a moment. "aaaah, uuuum... no. itd be fine i think." 07:02 AC: "I'm beginning, to like justice, more and more, then" 07:02 AC: "nuts to, smokey" 07:03 GA: "yeah im like 90% certain my idea of justice is totally screwed and im gonna have to learn the real meaning of it if i want justice powers, but pffft setting things on fire is fun" 07:03 GA: *skewed 07:04 AC: "I can't, believe, everyone is trusting us, with this job" 07:05 GA: "yeah honestly i think theyre suicidal theres no way we wont end up messing up or setting everything on fire" 07:05 AC: "at least, it's a hell, of a way, to go" 07:06 GA: "if everything burns i can probably abscond with my wings, so ill be fine" 07:07 AC: "I don't think, I've got, a safe way out, but that's pretty much, par for the course, at this point" 07:08 GA: "i was thinking, in terms of good ideas, maybe i could hack the bird imps' hivemind and have them bow down to me or something, thoughts?" 07:09 AC: "that, may, just be crazy enough, to work" 07:09 GA: "oh, by the way, dont mention the hacking stuff to null, she might tell jack and then he'll kill me" 07:09 GA: "if it does work just pretend i discovered some kind of ancient latin spell which allows me to commune with animals or some shit" 07:10 AC: "if you get in, at least see, how you can fuck, them up" 07:10 AC: "we need, as many, advantages as, we can get" 07:11 GA: "yeah, last time i got in some code, i just made some ascii art with it and a huge hammer got all pixelated, maybe i could turn them all into poop or something" 07:11 GA: "and poop cant fight us hehehe" 07:12 AC: "baby steps, maybe see, if you can remove, their life powers" 07:12 AC: "if we can, keep them dead, we can whittle, them down" 07:12 GA: "okay, ill try" 07:13 GA: "do you think if we nuked their city we'd be safe at this distance?" 07:13 AC: "I dunno" 07:14 AC: "where would, we even get, a nuke?" 07:14 GA: "alchemy." 07:15 AC: "if we, ever, create a nuke, through alchemy, I will, eat my hat" 07:15 GA: "this is literally the most dangerous thing ever why is anyone letting us play with explosives" 07:16 AC: "no one, else knows, how to do it, I guess" 07:17 AC: "we're competent, in comparison" 07:17 GA: "oh btw do you want a henshin pen yet? because you could be, like, a redneck themed magical girl, or a bomb themed one, or a gun themed one" 07:17 AC: "I am, not, a redneck" 07:17 GA: "that was a third of my suggestions" 07:18 AC: "it was, the first, suggestion" 07:18 GA: "youre wearing all camo!" 07:19 AC: "I'm a, hunter, of course, I wear camo" 07:19 GA: "we're in a house!" 07:20 AC: "they're comfy, what the fuck, do you want, from me? you used, to wear, a suit all the, time" 07:21 GA: "heheheh im just joking, yknow- oh, i just remembered i got a suit back! aw yiss" Doir captcha-changes into his old suit. "aw yiss, aw yisssss" 07:22 AC: "point, proven" 07:23 AC: "although, a pen, for emegencies, might not, be the worst idea" 07:23 GA: "ask null, she has the empty pens. mix it with something sure to gain you wings." 07:24 AC: "I'll ask, when we go, to set out traps" 07:25 GA: "yes- ah, i just realized, if we do use this napalm, we will actually cause a forest fire, so this is probably useless. can i have the code for some of those bombs you have? for alchemy" 07:27 AC: "ehh, just take, a few, I made, a decent sized, batch" 07:27 GA: "heheheheheheh" 07:28 GA: (( what explosives am i getting here? )) 07:29 AC: ((probably the sticky satchel charges, and maybe some explosive rounds)) 07:29 GA: (( aheheheh )) 07:30 GA: "hey, can i have the code for your shotgun too? gonna make some mean gun-axes" 07:30 AC: "you might need, to get, a shotgunkind, specibus card first" 07:31 AC: "Beau seemed, to have trouble, mixing shotguns, with her weapons" 07:31 GA: "itll be part axe, though. cant we just dupe abstratus as well?" 07:32 AC: "seeing as I, now have, pistol and riflekind, as well, I say yes" 07:32 GA: "oooh, codes please! and you can have the code for axekind if youd like" 07:33 AC: "give me, some time, we don't have, much grist, and I want to see, if I can just combine, my cards, into gunkind, or something first" 07:34 AC: "why dupe, three things, when you can, only dupe one" 07:34 GA: "okay, well, at least shotgunkind for now" 07:36 AC: "fine, I'll give you, the code" 07:37 GA: "aw yiss, gettin so much done today, its like a production party and we're the ones throwin it" 07:37 GA: "lets spike the punch and steal everyones wallets too" 07:37 AC: "spike it, with what? napalm?" 07:37 GA: "sounds good" 07:38 AC: "we're going, to kill everyone, but it'll look, amazing" 07:39 GA: "dude, we could make, like, the best molotov cocktails now" 07:39 AC: "well, no reason, not to" 07:41 AC: "one thing, once you make, a gun axe, I'll need, to run you, through some, basic firearms, training" 07:42 GA: "okay, cool, im sure im a natural at it though" 07:43 AC: "don't be, so sure, I may, make it look easy, but I've had thousands, of hours of practice" 07:44 GA: "alright, so, are we done for the day? mischief managed?" 07:44 AC: "I think, so" 07:45 AC: "I think, we're ready, to kick some, ass" 07:46 GA: "hells yeah, boom team high five, maybe with a freeze frame and fade out?" 07:46 AC: "why the, fuck not" 07:46 GA: Doir high fives his partner in explosive justice. 07:48 AC: it was the most badass scene in all of paradox space 07:48 GA: mhm 07:49 GA: Doir sprays the place with some businessmanly cologne in order to attempt to hid the smell of chemicals. It does not work. It is the perfect justice.